It Will All Change in the End, Right?
by Corona And Lime
Summary: Summary is inside it couldn't fit but it's basically a Ryelsi with a bit of Jartha and Zekepay! A new chapter is coming, I'm typing it as you read!
1. Love Talk and Twizzlers

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Gabriella isn't the only one who loves him and Sharpay isn't the only one who craves for him. And their not the only ones who knows him like I do, like I want to, like I wish I could. Sharpay isn't the only one who hates Gabriella for being with him and Gabriella isn't the only one who hates Sharpay for liking him…because I do too. (Troyelsi & Ryelsi)

Authors Note: Caution: Alert: This is my first story to put on the internet even though I wrote other stories in my documents I've been afraid to post because I always thought that someone would steal it but then again why would a website have somewhere where you can post your stories anyway. Hello!!! Can you say stupid!!! Anyway **I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL FREAKING MUSICAL** because if I did it would be **XXXRRR **rated for drug use, bad language, and sexual scenes. Laugh out loud. Oh yeah and Vanessa Hudgens would never be in there either.

Caution: Alert: This story is not based off High School Musical 3. Laugh out loud, I love doing that.

Caution: Alert: This story is starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Love talk and Twizzlers

"Look Kels I'm a walrus".

"Jason chew your food", I told him rolling my eyes playfully. Jason he is my only guy best friend, I love a lot but no like that. I unfortunately like someone else and him well let's just say he has his eye on one of our friends. We'll get to that later, as for now Jason and I was walking to the mall, which was now a block away; eating twizzlers. Twizzlers are like our favorite candy and even though we could buy some at the movies, which was our destination, Jason couldn't wait that long. I took another twizzlers out of the huge bag Jason held in his hand and took a bite out of it.

"So are you going to the movies? Yesterday you really didn't give me a direct yes or no", Jason said after he swallowed the two twizzlers that he had stuck in his mouth.

"No I think I'm just going to walk around the mall, maybe buy a few books from the bookstore", I told him still wondering if I would go or not. I adjusted my baby blue hat that had silver sparkles all over the place. A gift from Sharpay for my birthday, I might as well wear it once to show my appreciation for actually giving me something for my birthday.

"Oh come on we are your friends why not go?"

"Jason I don't want to be with East High's power couples, you know I hate that", I said quickly to him.

"Kelsi not everyone is paired off", he informed me.

I shook my head, "Yes they are Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, and you and Martha; I don't want to be the ninth wheel".

"Two of those couples aren't even dating and you forgot Ryan", he said smugly.

"Their not dating yet and Ryan is gay he can fit in anywhere", I said as we entered the mall. The smell of new clothes and cinnamon buns filled my nose. "Where are we supposed to meet them anyway?" I asked changing the subject adjusting my hat again. When I get nervous or when I think of something too hard I do that a lot. Jason got out his cell phone and looked into his messages.

"The food court, lets go", he said grabbing my wrist as we ran out of the department store and then into the food court. I spotted_ her_ and the rest of the wildcats. Secretly I always refer to her as _her _because to me it doesn't seem she is a wildcat. But I hated talking about her in my mind, she was suppose be my friend; but she stole my crush what else am I supposed to do. "There they are", Jason exclaimed of their there Jas, its where their supposed to be. Immediately he walked to them to greet them and then talk to Martha. Sometimes I hate it when he does that, he's my best friend is he supposed to forget me that quickly. I followed trailing behind like a slug.

"Hey Kelsi, that hat looks great on you; it goes very well with the outfit", Sharpay's perky voice came up to hug me. My other friend from the wildcats, I guess you can call her best girlfriend. As we passed by the two tables we took up the only two people who waved was Ryan, because he is Sharpay's brother and Martha because she knows that I know that she likes Jason and because I'm her crush's best friend. I'm popular huh. This summer was the best summer I had because I felt included but things change. It's a week from when school starts again and the wildcats thought that maybe it would be fun to go out together, I was only invited by Sharpay because she thought she would die with a bunch of 'freaky nerd girls' and 'tall people', her words not mine.

"Oh gosh doesn't he look so hot with baby blue on", Sharpay melted, and she was referring to Troy. I sat next to her and looked over. She was right as she always is Troy was hot in baby blue, it brings out his eyes. I turned back around and adjusted my hat yet again. "What a coincidence you two are wearing the same color", she said looking at my light blue skinny jeans, white and baby blue converse, light blue top with a all white tie that had sparkles on the edges, and the over sparkling hat. We did match. Sharpay went on and on about Zeke being rude to her in the park two weeks ago. That was two weeks ago, two, anyone can see she likes him back. She is so in denial.

"Hey Kelsi, looking through my wardrobe?" a masculine but sexy voice asked me. I looked around and saw Troy look back at me. He asked me, what am I going to say?

"Ummm…what?" I asked confused. Great going Kels big answer way to use big words.

"We almost have the same thing on", he told me. I took a long gander at him, instead of skinny jeans he had loosely fit light blue jeans, the same converse except his was bigger compared to my feet, and the same colored shirt but with a black tie, no sparkles and no hat. We did have the same thing on just different versions of it.

"Yeah, great minds think alike", I shrugged and smiled.

"Guys we should get going for the movie, it starts in about thirty minutes", Chad said. We all got up and Sharpay grabbed my wrist and started walking in the direction where everyone else is going. I stopped and Sharpay looked back at me confused.

"I'm not going, I'm going to just head over to the book store", I told her.

"What why?" Sharpay's perky voice stopped everyone and they all looked back.

"I'm in the mood for book shopping", I said making up a small white lie.

"You're not going with us?" Troy asked inside I melted, big time.

"Yeah".

"You can't walk around in this mall, someone might jack you up for your money", Chad's intelligent voice said, he brutally received a slap in the back of his head by Taylor.

"I told her to come, but she wouldn't listen to me", Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'll go with her", Ryan piped up from the bunch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tune in to see what will happen next, please review. I want to see what other people think of my writing. Oh and I know this seems a little short but maybe I'll post longer next time, if you review. Please!!!**


	2. Hats, and Frapachinos

**Okay I am back, I only got one review and as you can see I'm very frustrated about that. I like getting reviews, and I was about to second guess this story. I really wasn't going to post anything but I will even if it means to make my one fan happy. If you read this please review even if you hate it, tell me what I need to improve on, work on. You can even give some ideas, ask question. I'd be happy to give you an answer. Oh if I spelled frapachino wrong sorry but the speaking check didn't give me any options.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Freaking Musical!!!!**

___________________________________________________________________________________

"_You're not going with us?" Troy asked inside I melted, big time._

"_Yeah"._

"_You can't walk around in this mall, someone might jack you up for your money", Chad's intelligent voice said, he brutally received a slap in the back of his head by Taylor._

"_I told her to come, but she wouldn't listen to me", Jason rolled his eyes._

"_I'll go with her", Ryan piped up from the bunch._

I obviously had a curious look on my face, why would Ryan want to spend a perfect good time with his friends for me? I am not that special. Since it was silent and awkward I needed to break it.

"Uh okay then I guess, but I was just going to go to the bookstore", I told him maybe that would change his mind.

"I'm up for that", he said like what I just said didn't change anything, he walked up to me grabbed my wrist and then we started walking in the opposite direction than everyone else, "We'll catch up with you guys later", he told them over his shoulder. We were walking for about five minutes closer to the bookstore. The only reason why it was going so fast was because Ryan was moving full speed.

"Ryan", I said in a low voice than stopped making Ryan loose his balance, he gathered himself and than looked at me surprised.

"What's wrong?" poor guy he didn't have a clue.

"Why are we going so fast I won't take too long and movies usually last two hours", I sighed maybe the only reason why he came with me was because he felt too sorry for me to leave me alone. "If you want to go back you better hurry", I stated.

He chuckled like what I just said was the most hilarious thing on earth, "I don't want to go back I just wanted to get out of there, Sharpay is going to kill me afterwards because I left her to fend for herself with Zeke", he rolled his eyes and then smiled, "If I didn't want to go with Kels I would be with the other Wildcats".

"Right well I guess I lied I'm not really going to the bookstore, I was just going to walk around" I sadly attempted again to let him be with his friends, making it boring to be with me. But I was partly telling the truth, I have too many books at home to count, I really don't need anymore.

"What are you trying to get rid me Kels?" he had a knowing look on his face.

"No, why would you say that?" I tried to play innocent, maybe it could work out this time? He shook his head and chuckled again.

"Whatever how about…" he looked around the mall and focused his eyes on something. I just noticed that his eyes weren't chocolate brown like his sisters but a colorful green, almost electrifying. "The hat store, you look like you need a hat of your taste not Sharpay's" he looked at my hat distastefully.

"I have other hats Ryan", I rolled my eyes playfully at him knowing where this was going.

"That never stopped you before", he replied and we both looked into each others eyes. When we were little and good friends before high school happened we used to beg for our parents to take us shopping together, Sharpay never wanted to go, big surprise, but Ryan went. He rode with my dad and I, the only shopping we did were hat, hats, and more hats. Thank goodness my head didn't get too big over the years. But we stopped when we were officially in high school, don't know why though. I guess we kind of drifted apart. "Last one there's a rotten egg", he stated and ran before I could even sink in what he said. After I saw him leave I ran as fast as I could, and for a short and stumpy girl it's a surprise that I actually caught u with him, beat him to the store, wasn't out of breath, and didn't trip over anything. I waited in the hat store looking at all the different colored hats and in different sizes. Ryan stumbled in surprised to see me breathing evenly.

"What took you so long Ry it's been what a decade?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "I forgot how fast you were, and it has been two minutes, us normal people need to breath", he gasped for air.

I shook my head, "Funny Ryan, very funny". I looked around and spotted a big blue-violet hat with black feathers that was too big for Ryan and I heads put together. I reluctantly picked it up and put it over Ryan head, let's just say he looked ridiculous. I giggled as he stood up, put his hands on his hip and did a pose.

"How do I look?" he asked in a girlish British voice as I giggled more.

"Gorgeous darling", I said in an exaggerated more after my giggling fit. He did another pose and walked the imaginary runway line. I shook my head and giggled more and got out my digital camera from my bag, I couldn't miss this for the world. When he turned around and I snapped the picture, his eyes went wide.

"I know you did not just take a picture", he looked at me and I nodded my head, afraid of what he might do. He looked around and spotted a medium sized bright yellow cowboy hat with a green bow on the top. I wonder what he would do with the hat, throw it at me? As I stood and thought, I felt someone grab my camera right from under me, I turned my head and saw Ryan with a smirk on his face, he put the yellow hat on my head I smiled as he out the camera up, "Say cheese".

"Cheese!!!" I smiled really hard like a six year old in a candy store, after the light flashed I took the camera and leaned closer to Ryan, we both looked at the camera, I think then I took the picture, "This is so going on the internet".

"Maybe we should pick some other hats, these look ridiculous", he said as he took my hat off and put it on top of another that was hanging up.

"Hmm I think yours suit you" I smirked and ran away knowing he was going to chase me.

An hour and thirty minutes later the clerk was ringing up the hats that I choose to buy. After a few more pictures the people that worked there and an old lady that was searching for a large hat to wear gave us dirty looks. So we thought we would buy some hats to shut them up.

"I'm tired", Ryan whined once we stepped out of the hat store.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you chased me all around the freaking store", I pointed out. "Where to next we got about a half an hour before your friends get here", I informed him.

He rolled his eyes, "There your friends too and I want…" he looked around once more as I followed his green eyes, "…a Frappachino, at Starbucks", he exclaimed pulling me along with him back to the food court, after his jog he settled for a walk, "I'll pay".

"No that's okay; I'll pay for my own".

"No I insist, think of it as a sorry for making you pay for all the hats you tried on", he rolled his eyes.

I sighed, "Fine". As we walked up to the counter there was a boy there, his hair was spiked with blond hair and pink streaks, and he looked up at me and Ryan his eyes on Ryan intently.

"When can I get you", his voice was a little feminine, he is probably gay. I looked back at Ryan his eyes not on the adorable boy but on the menu in the back of him.

"I'll have a mocha frapachino. And she will have a caramel frapachino", Ryan said remembering my ideal Frappachino, the one I always get when I'm at Starbucks. The boy frantically got both of the Frapachinos done all under two minutes. Ryan dug in his pocket, "How much", he finally realizing the boy didn't say anything about the cost.

I looked from Ryan back at the boy his name tag stating Kyle on it, Kyle, obviously happy Ryan noticed opened his mouth, "It's on the house", and then he winked. Ryan scrunched up his face and took both of the frapachinos handing the caramel one to me.

"Okay thanks", then he turned away. Poor Ryan, he is so clueless. We walked until we both sat down at a table in the food court.

"Ryan what's wrong with you?" I asked putting my bag down.

"What are you talking about?"

"That coffee guy he was totally into you, and you didn't even bother", I exclaimed.

"What guy?" Ryan asked, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You know Ryan for a guy you don't seem very interested in boys", I stated. He reluctantly turned red and stared at his frapachino that was on the table.

________________________________________________________________________________

**So that's it for chapter two, it's a little longer, please help me get people to read this, it would make me very happy and get you longer posts.**

**Reviews: I got one review for my first chapter so I'm think about four reviews until I post next time, please and thank you!!!!**

**Krfan:** Thanks for the review, and I think I'll try to keep it up! The Ryelsi bit isn't coming until later, but there will be a lot of fluff between them.


	3. Author's Note

Okay so it's been a while since I posted, I know I said four reviews but unfortunately that didn't happen; maybe I'll get another chapter up later on today, maybe in the afternoon. The next chapter will probably be the last one because no one really reads this story so hopefully people will review it when the next chapter comes up.

Reviews:

Krfan: You will have to wait in to see. Thanks for sticking with the story, I really appreciate at least having one reader.


	4. Jealous Much?

**Hello again, I'm finally putting the third chapter up. I you enjoy it. This is going to be Ryan's point of view, so don't be confused. The story will be a little slow because I'm writing this as I go along but hopefully it will get better, thanks for review, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or Boardwalk Fries. **

**_________________________________________________________________**

_"Ryan what's wrong with you?" I asked putting my bag down._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"That coffee guy he was totally into you, and you didn't even bother", I exclaimed._

_"What guy?" Ryan asked, I rolled my eyes and smiled._

_"You know Ryan for a gay guy you don't seem very interested in boys", I stated. He reluctantly turned red and stared at his frapachino that was on the table._

____________________________________________________________________________

**~Ryan's POV~**

Oh no what the hell am I supposed to say to her now? 'Funny story Kelsi, you see I'm not gay I made all of it up because I know for sure this one girl I like doesn't like me back. Oh yeah and you're the girl'. I'm not that much of an idiot am I? I continued to stare at my drink thinking of something interesting to say, something clever but no I couldn't think of a word. I looked back at her regretting it immediately she still had the same cute smirk on her face, I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how I can get away from all of this.

"Well Kels all gay guys aren't the same you know", I smirked back at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Well he's still checking you out", she informed me. _Ughh_ that's disgusting, something I did not want to hear. Sure he can be gay for all I care, but at least he could do _me_ a favor and leave me the hell alone. I know I like Kelsi, that's not going to change, ever. I might not show it as well as I should, but she likes,_ Troy Bolton._ As I think of his name his stupid face pops up. You can say I can't stand the guy, no you can say I completely hate his guts. Who doesn't like Troy Bolton? Everyone likes him, and by everyone I mean Kelsi. How can she stoop low enough to be like a guy like him? Sure he's, smart, athletic, kind, as most girls say handsome, gorgeous, hot, or-dare I say- sexy. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Kelsi checking him out.

"So? What do you suppose I do?"

"Go up and introduce yourself, talk with him", she sounded as if I was supposed to know that. I gave her a dumfounded look, like I didn't know what she was talking about. "God Ryan go talk to him, get to know him, I mean he is completely drooling over you and you don't even look back at him", she explained.

"There's other fish in the see", I stated taking a sip of my ice cold drink. When I looked back at her she laughed and then shaking her head, looking at me with an odd expression. "What?"

"You are without a doubt the most confusing gay guy I have ever met", she said in an amazed tone. All I did was shrugged my shoulders. It was silent for a few seconds, maybe I should say something? Tell her that I'm really not gay? How would she take it? I sighed and dug up some bravery.

"Hey Kels", I offered with a whisper.

"Yeah", she told me softly with a questionable look on her face.

"There's something I need to tell you…" my voice trailed off. Maybe she would take me not really being gay hard, or maybe she won't. Her face was full of concern.

"What is it Ry, is something wrong?" As I was about to respond with an uncomfortable confession, an annoying voice popped up. A voice I wasn't going to be able to bear. A voice, whose owner I had completely hated. _Troy Bolton._

"Hey guys what's up", Troy said from behind Kelsi walking up to our table. He casually took another chair from a table next to us and sat besides me, like we were buddies, best friends even. Where is Chad when you need him?

"Nothing apparently", I said icily rolling my eyes and looking the other way.

"T-Troy what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be watching the movie?" God! He made her stutter, _he_ did. I wish I could make her stutter, but no Ryan Evans doesn't have that much of an effect on Kelsi as stupid Troy Bolton does. Sure he's a great guy but can't he flaunt his way over to someone else. Where is Gabriella when you need her?

"Well when we were picking which movie to watch, we were debating on weather to see the chick flick the girls wanted to see, or the action movie us guys wanted to watch. The girls won of course, but after watching an hour of it, the guys pretty much left, including me", he chuckled and than smiled at Kelsi making her blush. Jealous, me no way, jealousy is normal, I was beyond normal. I was infuriated. Did I mention how much I couldn't stand him?

"So where are all the other guys?" Kelsi asked fully intrigued by the story.

"Arcade", Troy said simply. Okay Ryan, time to be a smartass.

"So why aren't you with them?" my tone of voice changed, maybe I should stop hanging out with Sharpay. I think I'm starting to rub off on her, the wrong way. Both Kelsi and Troy looked over to me, shocked from my icy tone.

"I thought I would find you and Kelsi, to see what you two were up to", he answered, I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, like he would really even be looking for Kelsi and I, sure right whatever. I can see right through that dumfounded smile he has plastered on his face. What a weirdo. What is he recently interested in what Kelsi and I do in private. Not that we ever did anything in private that was bad. But I enjoy my moments with Kelsi alone, hello I was about to tell her something wasn't I? Couldn't he see that when he was walking towards us for no apparent reason? God he is so frustrating. Next time he wants to be alone with Gabriella, he will be surprised to find me following him. Well maybe not but if I did he would get the picture, or not. "What were you and Kelsi having a moment?" he laughed, and then Kelsi joined him. I rolled my eyes. How does she find that funny? I bet she wouldn't laugh if I did tell her about my not being gay secret.

"Not with you around", I mumbled bitterly, but he didn't hear me.

"What?" he asked after laughing.

"Nothing", I said. I looked up. What a surprise Chad, Jason, and Zeke where making their way toward here. Great just great, fabulous even.

"Hey dudes, dudette", Jason said as they approached the table. They did the same thing Troy did earlier grab a chair from another, and park themselves in a spot at our table. Kelsi rolled her eyes. Well at least someone feels the same way I do.

"Hey Jas, have fun at the arcade?" she smiled. I spoke too soon.

"Yeah, up until Chad had to get all rowdy at the frogger machine".

"I wasn't", Chad quickly defended.

"Oh yeah, then what do you call arguing with a ten year old to play a stupid machine in a public arcade?" Zeke challenged. "We got kicked out", he stated.

"It's not my fault that he took my place when I was getting more change", Chad folded his arms. I smiled at this, Chad reminded me of an eleven year old.

"I guess everyone is getting kicked out today", Kelsi responded taking a sip of her drink. The guys gave out a questioning look. "Ryan and I got kicked out of the hat store", she smiled.

"No way", the guys said in unison. Kelsi nodded her head.

"We were just having fun I guess the people their took it seriously", her smile was contagious. All the guys were smiling back at her, even me. Then Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Troy looked at me to make sure, Kelsi was telling the truth.

"It's true, we had to buy a few hats to make them shut up", I chuckled.

"Hey what's so funny?" a kind voice spoke out. I turned my head and Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Martha were all walking towards our table.

"Hey Gabi", Troy said and stood up to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. Why so much PDA? I looked back over to Kelsi, her head was down, and then she looked back up. Putting on a fake smile, she noticed me looking at her and I just smiled encouraging her. I came back to earth and realized the girls were already sitting down. Martha next to Jason, Taylor next to Chad, Sharpay sitting between me and Zeke, and Gabriella next to Troy.

"Great a party, I'm going to get a round of fries", I said bitterly. I didn't mean to say it like that but that's how it came out.

"I'll go with you", Kelsi offered standing up as I did.

"You don't have to".

"I'm going", she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever", I said to her and walked to Boardwalk Fries. I got in line and waited, soon Kelsi was by my side.

"What's your problem?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why did you come with me?" I asked her, when the line moved, I also took a step forward.

"I was going to ask you what you were going to tell me earlier, before Troy came, but since you're being so bitter about it…" she trailed off.

"It's not that important", I snapped. What _is _wrong with me? Jealous rears its ugly head once again.

"You know Ryan; I don't know why you're being unbelievably snippy with me, I didn't even do anything to you. And what is up with you being angry towards Troy I'm sure he didn't bother you either", she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you have to bring_ him_ in this", I said 'him' with venom, like it was painful for me to say it. She rolled her eyes, and then we moved up. Behind the counter was a girl, she had auburn hair pulled up in a pony tail, but it didn't shine as much as Kelsi's. She also had black framed glasses, but it didn't really fit her face as much as Kelsi's do. Great now I'm comparing every girl to Kelsi. I must be head over heels, and this thought made my throat hurt. "Can I have four orders of fries", I practically screamed. The girl looked taking aback and just stared at me like I was the freaking ghost of Christmas past. "Now", I screamed again, making her come out of her trance.

"Y-yeah sure four orders of fries", she stuttered. Well at least I can make someone stutter. The guy, very much older than her, heard me scream my order and he was working hard on the fries, probably not trying to piss me off.

"You will have to excuse him, he is being a bit bitter today", Kelsi said calmly, looking at me.

"Well its okay, all couples fight, so you both aren't the only ones", the counter girl replied as I got out a twenty dollar bill. Kelsi looked at the ground, her cheeks were flushed.

"Well unfortunately were not a couple", I snapped looking at Kelsi, she looked back at me.

"That'll be $10.37", the girl said shyly. I gave her the twenty, and she gave me my change and receipt. When the order was ready she handed me a grayish brown tray with four cups of fries. When I took the tray, she looked over at Kelsi. "You know he's pretty cute you should give him a chance". Kelsi's eyes went wide.

"Gee thanks for the advice, you should write a book", Kelsi snapped at the girl. I turned toward the counter girl.

"You will have to excuse her she's being very snippy today", I copied Kelsi in a sarcastic voice. Kelsi rolled her eyes and quickly turned around to walk back to the table, I followed. That girl must be scared out of her mind. I caught up with Kelsi, thank god she wasn't running. When we approached the table I slam the tray of fries down. The group was quiet, surprisingly. Kelsi and I sat down at the same time with forced; we both shared an unkind glare with each other. It was silent for a moment, but someone was brave enough to speak.

"So what was with the argument with the cutey behind the counter?" Chad asked taking a handful of fries and shoving it in his mouth. Taylor unfortunately smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ouch", he barked.

"Nothing", Kelsi and I said in unison, we both rolled our eyes. Oh what a great day.

**Chapter three is done; this took me two hours, so you better enjoy it! I'm just kidding. Like it, love it, hate it, Review it please!!!**

**Reviews:**

**Rwf05: Thanks for the encouraging words! You're probably right the only reason why I put Troyelsi is because Kelsi mentions liking him; they are not getting together on my watch lol.**

**Mawilli: Thanks for reading.**


	5. I Can't Believe Him

**Hey people, sorry for the wait. I was sick last week and was forced to spend this week working on the things I had to make up for last week. Not to mention I had to run a bake sale! But no worries I will be most likely posting on Saturday or Sunday. Hope you will still review!!! Oh yeah and this chapter will have both Ryan and Kelsi's point of view, just in case someone get's confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, how many times do I have to tell you?**

"_So what was with the argument with the cutey behind the counter?" Chad asked taking a handful of fries and shoving it in his mouth. Taylor unfortunately smacked him in the back of his head._

"_Ouch", he barked._

"_Nothing", Kelsi and I said in unison, we both rolled our eyes. Oh what a great day._

__End of Ryan's POV_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Kelsi's POV**

I can't believe him, was he PMS-ing or something? It was like he was Mr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde. I can't believe him. Okay your probably wondering where I am well I'm walking home with Jason after declining a ride from Ryan. He was acting like a complete and total jerk. Everything was going great until Troy came, and then Ryan went ballistic. I just can't believe that. Jason and I were silent. I was fuming in my mind about Ryan and Jason was probably afraid to even ask me what was going on between me and him. But I didn't care anymore because I can't believe him.

"So…are you going to tell me what happen?" Jason asked awkwardly. I crossed my arms.

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked stubbornly.

"Come on Kels don't act like a baby".

"I'm not being a baby you're obviously getting me confused with Ryan", Jason rolled his eyes and gave me a knowing look I sighed ready to tell Jason everything. Well he is my best friend why wouldn't I? "Well, everything was fine up until Troy came along and then you, Zeke, Chad, and then the girls. It was like he hated Troy or something, and he hated me I don't get it", I informed him. Jason paused for awhile and then it was silent. I looked over at Jason; I could tell he was thinking, thinking very hard. He had a look of concentration on his face trying to put an answer into what I have said. I sighed once again and then laughed. "Jason don't hurt yourself", I couldn't help but smile when Jason turned towards me shyly smiling.

"Well maybe he had a good reason, you should call him when you get home", he assured me. I rolled my eyes. Why should I call him, he should call me.

"I don't want to".

"I see your still being stubborn".

"I see your still being unreasonable", I snapped back. Jason rolled his eyes, and then it was silent again. "So how did everything go with Martha?" I asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean how did everything go with Martha?" did he just try to copy me? It was silent for a while, I got aggravated.

"Jason come on, you know how much I hate the silence", I whined.

"I'm not sure I like her anymore", he said after awhile.

"What do you mean you don't like her? Jason you've been talking about her non stop for two weeks", I exclaimed.

"Well maybe she doesn't like me", he said as we came on my street.

"How do you know that Jason?" I sighed

"Well when we were in the movies she acted like she didn't want anything to with me", he said before walking we reached my house. I shook my head, why would she do that? I thought she liked him.

"Why don't I call her and ask her what's up and tell her to call you? How's that sound?" I asked him slowly. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Kels, oh and after you call Martha call Ryan, I'm sure he was just having a bad moment. I bet he is more pissed off at himself than ever, just give him a chance to explain", he assured me walking across the street and a couple houses down towards his house. We have been neighbors for a good eleven years and best friends none the less but I still wasn't sure about what to do with the Ryan dilemma.

My house isn't what you call a mansion, I'm not Sharpay. Its medium sized with a big backyard that Jason and I used to play in when we were little. I got my key out of my purse and unlock the door. It seemed like everything was deserted, my dad is probably still at work. My dad and I used to get along, when I was little thirteen to be exact. When my mom died he and I just didn't have a good relationship. I jogged up the steps to my blue-green room that also had white flowers on the walls. I picked up my home phone and dialed Martha's number she answered on the first ring. "I'm such an idiot Jason hates me know doesn't he?" her voice was in panic.

"Well hello to too", I laughed, glad that she still had feelings for him.

"This is not the time to come up with jokes Kelsi, Jason hates my guts and it's all over now", she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Calm down and tell me what had you acting all weird".

"He makes me nervous Kelsi, every time he said something I wanted to die, I got so shy it's not even funny. And now he doesn't like me anymore, I can't believe how stupid I was".

"He doesn't hate you, in fact he was the one who wanted me to call you, he still likes you Martha but you have to like him back you know", I informed her sternly.

She sighed, "I know, I hate that I did that, what do I do now?"

"Call him, explain how…you weren't being yourself, he'll ask you out I promise", I said.

"Okay thanks Kels I'll call him, bye".

"Bye Martha, have fun on your date", I smiled and hung up, and then sighed with relief. I jumped when the phone rang. Uh oh, please don't let it be who I think it is.

"Hello?" I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"I know you hate talking on the phone but you don't need to get snippy with me", a perky voice answered. I laughed.

"Sorry Shar I thought you were some else", I admitted. "What's up?"

"Hmm some else huh? Could you be speaking of my brother? What did you guys have a fight about? He didn't even want to listen to me complain about Zeke. He always listens what's going on?" Sharpay asked her voice full of concern.

"Uhhhh…" I tried to search for the words. I heard her sigh.

"Just tell me everything".

**Ryan's POV**

I can't believe I did that, I'm such a complete and total idiot. She probably thinks I'm a bipolar freak now, what am I supposed to do? I know I can't call her; she probably would just hang up on me. What do I do? I need some…advice. Advice! That's what I need but from who? Who can I trust with my secret? Sharpay? No, she would kill me for lying to her. Definitely not Troy or Jason, he can't keep a secret. Martha would know what to do. I quickly got out my phone and searched her number and pressed send. Holding the small cell phone against my ear I came to a realization that I seemed desperate for help. Wow this whole liking Kelsi thing can really wear you out.

"Ryan, what do you want?" said a very annoyed voice.

"Well someone's not in a good mood", I said sarcastically.

"Says the guy who was being rude to a counter girl and possibly Kelsi for no apparent reason".

"That's why I called you, I need some advice", my voice was desperate, she sighed.

"You know I'm not the person to give out advice, just call her and apologize", I shook my head fiercely.

"It's more to it than that", I assured her.

"What do you mean 'more to it than that'?"

"Well for starters, I'm not gay", I said almost too casually.

"What? You're not gay?" she yelled into the phone, I shushed her.

"Keep your voice down", I hissed.

"But what does not being gay have to do with anything?" she asked, confused.

"I may or may not like Kelsi?"

"What?" she yelled again. My phone started to vibrate on the side of my face, which I tried to ignore. "Hold on, let me get this straight. You're not really gay, but you like Kelsi even though she thinks you're gay?"

"Exactly", I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The vibrating started again; I tore the phone off my face and looked to see who was calling. The one name popped up that I thought would be likely to call _my _phone. Kelsi. "Oh no, she's calling".

"Who's calling?" Martha asked obviously confused.

"Kelsi, haven't you been listening?"

"Well this is great", she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about; she probably hates me now, what am I supposed to say?" I asked as the phone kept vibrating.

"Well obviously tell her you're not gay", she said in a 'duh' voice.

"I can't do that", I told her, unsure. But there was silence in the background, excluding the vibrating. "Martha…Martha…hello? Great she hung up on me", I whispered and than hesitantly pressed the devilish green button on my phone.

"Hello?"

**Kelsi's POV**

When Sharpay finally convinced me to call Ryan I dialed the number slowly, wanting time to pass by, I guess that didn't work.

"Hello?" said an unsure voice.

"Hey Ryan its Kelsi", I informed him in a small voice.

"Kelsi is that really you?"

"Ryan, are you okay, maybe I should call back later", I said unsure.

"No, I mean no we have to talk", he said in a pleading voice calm now but still panicky.

"Talk about what, the sudden hate for Troy that you sparked up, an apology to the counter girl and me, or the thing that you wanted to tell me about before Troy came but then it turned 'unimportant'", I said icily to him, I heard him sigh.

"All of it, but for starters I do hate Troy always have always will, and I'm sorry for being a little bipolar at the mall".

"Ryan since when do you hate Troy, I thought you both were like best friends or something?"

"We are not best friends; maybe I don't hate him, a strong dislike even. But that's not important, do you forgive me?" I stayed quiet.

"I forgive you, but you have tell me why you hate Troy and what you were going to tell me before", my sudden hate for him went away, maybe because he has that affect on me. It was silent before he said anything else until I heard him clear his throat.

"What goes on between me and the people I hate is my business", I could tell he was smiling, I rolled my eyes. "But you can't tell anymore about my secret".

"Oh it's a secret now huh?"

"Shut up Kelsi", he was smiling bigger now, I knew.

"Fine what is it?" I gave up.

"I'm not gay", he whispered, not gay, how can he say that. Didn't he already tell us he was about three months ago. How can he lie like that, I can't believe him.

"Wait not gay? B- but you said, you said-"

"I know what I said Kelsi but I lied, to everyone, to my sister, to you, even Troy. I lied Kels and I'm sorry". I bit my lip questions rolled over me, even though I was not sure what to say or how to say it. I stayed quiet. "I can't explain to you why, but I need you to back me up, I need you help me", he pleaded.

"No, I'm not helping anyone anymore; everyone thinks I can back them up. Who's going to back me up Ryan?" I exclaimed looking at the floor, finally sitting on my bed.

"I will Kelsi, I'll help, whatever you need me to do. What's wrong, what happened?" his voice was urgent, sincere. I closed my eyes and opened them, while taking a deep breath.

"Nothing, really but I have to go, I'll maybe see you tomorrow", I said to him before he could protest.

The phone rang again in my hands, I looked at the caller ID, and it was Jas. I sighed and then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Guess who's got a girlfriend?" Jason's voice sung.

"You asked Martha?" I was shocked, that went by fast.

"Yep and she said yes I'm taking her out tomorrow night, so how did things go for you", he sing- songed.

"Better than expected", I admitted after a few seconds went by.

"Well see you tomorrow night with Ryan", he said quickly. Wait Ryan, I'm not going anywhere. I thought he was going out with Martha tomorrow night? Unless…Oh I am going to kill Jason Cross.

**Again sorry for the long wait and I will be posting again either Saturday or Sunday!!! ****Like it, love it, hate it, Review it please!!! Thank you all of my readers for actually putting up with me!**

**Reviews:**

**Krfan: You're welcome!**

**Digigirl02****: I like how he seems jealous too.**

**R****kfollower****: Apologizing? Well thanks for the apology. Lol. Its fine, at least you're reviewing now, right? Thank you and I will definitely keep going!!! ******

**F****allinrain****: Yeah I'm not so good with spelling so sorry about that, I always see the mistakes after I publish. I hate when that happens. Again I'm really sorry, but bear with me! Thanks for the encouraging; you're right I shouldn't worry about reviews so much.**


	6. Just a Friendly Outing, Right?

**I know I said Sunday, but guess what? Yep I'm sick again! I was only forced to go to school because I had to take a test in my religion class. I felt horrible all day. But I promised to give you a chapter so that's exactly what I am going to do, I don't hold back on promises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical…**

"_Guess who's got a girlfriend?" Jason's voice sung._

"_You asked Martha?" I was shocked, that went by fast._

"_Yep and she said yes I'm taking her out tomorrow night, so how did things go for you", he sing- songed._

"_Better than expected", I admitted after a few seconds went by._

"_Well see you tomorrow night with Ryan", he said quickly. Wait Ryan, I'm not going anywhere. I thought he was going out with Martha tomorrow night? Unless…Oh I am going to kill Jason Cross._

**Ryan's POV**

"You did what?!" I yelled into the phone.

"I may or may not have gotten you a date?" Martha said in a lox voice.

"How could you?" I groaned putting my right hand over my over my forehead, slumping foreword a little.

"Chill out Ryan I thought you liked her so I did you a favor".

"I would hardly call this a favor".

"Ryan it's just a date", I could tell she rolled her eyes, I sighed.

"Let me get this straight", I said in a calm voice getting up from where I was sitting and started to absentmindedly pace the floor. "You told Jason that I wasn't gay after he asked you out, and then told him it would be 'cute' if you both would double date with Kelsi and I. Knowing that Jason is gullible enough to agree with you?" I asked trying to get this whole story straight.

"Yes no maybe so?" she responded in a small voice.

"There is no time to act cute", she laughed, "Why would you tell Jason, you know he can't keep a secret", I asked her.

"Who would Jason tell?" Martha asked obliviously. There was a sudden knock on my door. Well maybe not a knock more like a big bang. Soon the door opened making a loud noise. "What was that?" Martha asked, even she could hear the loud noise through the phone. I looked up to see my sister with a sharp glare in her eyes, obviously mad about something.

"Can I come in, thanks", she snapped closing the door and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Hold on Martha", I said into the phone and sighed again, "Want something Shar?" I asked in a wondering voice.

"Want something Shar?'" she asked in a mocking voice. "Of course I want something, obviously I want to know why you would keep the biggest secret you had from me, your only sister, your only twin, favorite sister in fact. I mean _come on_ Ryan we tell each other everything I _so _did not need to hear it from _Troy Bolton,_ seriously".

"What are you talking about?" I asked obviously confused. She rolled her eyes and gave me a 'you know' look. My eyes widened, oh no. "Martha are you sure you didn't tell anyone else?" I asked into my phone again.

"I may have told Taylor but that's all", she admitted.

"Martha", I groaned again sounding out her whole name more than I needed to.

"I'm sorry, it was by an accident, I was texting too fast and you know what happens when I do that", she cried.

"Where did Troy hear it from?" I asked looking back at my sister.

"Well he told me that he got it from Zeke, who got it from Chad, who got it from Taylor. I can't believe you would lie Ryan, especially to me. There had better be a good reason", she unfolded her arms, her voice coming in a little bit calmer.

"Well he actually does have a good reason", Martha said, I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Martha", I snapped.

"It's true, oh I have to talk to you later Kelsi's calling, see you tomorrow night", she said happily.

"Wait don't-", I groaned again and closed my phone after hearing that she had already hung up. I heard Sharpay clearing her voice, rather loudly, dramatically. trying to get my attention. I look up at her, she had a curious look on her face, and I sighed again. "It's a long story", I dragged on.

"Like I have anything to do?" she questioned and than past me to sit comfortably on my bed.

"Well-" I started, telling her all the information that she clearly missed.

**Kelsi's POV**

"Martha's not here right now, leave a message at the beep. Beeeeeeeeeep!" said a robotic voice.

"That is so not funny", I said sternly when Martha answered the phone. I called Jason about three times, frantically, after he hung up on me a while ago. I guess he was in hiding, he better beware.

"Seriously you and Ryan have to chill out, it's only a friendly outing", Martha said, trying to persuade me. I tilted my head, and adjusted my glasses.

"Really, because I don't recall on agreeing to go on a double date, friendly outing, or whatever, especially with Ryan, Jason, or you for that matter", I snapped.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, hanging out with three of your best friends, cheer up doll. I'm coming over early to help you pick out an outfit", now that I rolled my eyes at.

"I don't think that's necessary", I objected.

"Oh come on, you'll love it, please", she sounded like a three.

"Fine, fine you win but this is strictly a friendly outing, right?"

"Correct, see you tomorrow Kels", and with that she hung up, I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair; this has been the longest day of my life. And it's not even over yet. Great, just fantastic! And why did I get the feeling that this going out thing, is not just a friendly outing?

**Well there you have it, please tell me what you think, and sorry this came so late. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it? Add it to your story alerts!!! Sorry it's kind of short, sick remember? Plus I'm having a little writers block, but don't worry it'll pass right? It'll be longer next post, right now I think I'll just make me some soup. Oh yeah, I'm kind of stuck on where the four of them should go on their 'outing', any suggestions?**

**Reviews:**

**Digigirl02: Who could not adore Jartha? I'm glad you liked the conversations. ******

**Krfan: Your welcome and thank you, I hope I get well soon too.**

**Fallinrain: Confusing, really? At what parts, maybe I could fix them. I'm glad you liked it anyway though.**

**Rkfollower: Oh haha that's okay, I'm sure we all like to complain from time to time. Thanks for digging my story, and more chapters will be coming soon! **


	7. Nervous About Hookers and Frown Lines

**I know what you're thinking why is this update so fricking late, yet again it is my fault. Stuff came up in the last month final exams, family deaths, and other things. So I'm really sorry about that, but while all that stuff has been going on I've been trying oh so desperately to get rid of my writers block because it is so annoying! So I have another chapter written up that I'm typing right now. So have no fear India and her story is finally hear!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, 'cause if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now...DUH!!!**

_"Oh come on it'll be fun, hanging out with three of your best friends, cheer up doll. I'm coming over early to help you pick out an outfit", now that I rolled my eyes at._

_"I don't think that's necessary", I objected._

_"Oh come on, you'll love it, please", she sounded like a three year old._

_"Fine, fine you win but this is strictly a friendly outing, right?"_

_"Correct see you tomorrow Kels", and with that she hung up, I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair; this has been the longest day of my life. And to top it off it's not even over yet. Great, just fantastic! And why did I get the feeling that this friendly outing thig, isn't just a real friendly outing?_

**Ryan's POV**

"I don't get it Ry", Sharpay sighed once again shaking her head.

"Shar we've been over this four times already", I groaned in frustration. It was a little over two o clock; I was in my bed with my head on my pillow. Sharpay sat on the edge of the bed her face tired and annoyed. I've told her over an over again about this Kelsi situation and Sharpay just wanted me to tell her over and over again. Almost like she is a five year old and wanting me to tell her a bed time story multiple times until she fell asleep.

"Please Ry", her voice is heart melting and her eyes are forming some type of innocence, I sighed.

"Sharpay what part don't you get?"

"The part where I didn't even know that my only best friend likes you know who, I must have made her feel awful", she looked at her hands that were fiddling with the hem of skirt.

"You didn't make her feel awful Shar", I whispered.

"You don't know that", she snapped and looked at me with her troubled chocolate brown eyes, I sighed and shifted.

"So are we okay?"

"Of course Ry, I'm okay with you not being gay just as long as you don't lie to me anymore".

"I won't I promise", I smiled and laid back on my bed.

"Are you nervous about your date?" I nodded.

"Plus I'm kind of worried about everyone's reaction to my sudden change in orientation", she nodded.

"So you really like her, I think you two would make the perfect couple", she beamed.

"Yeah I do but I don't think she feels the same way".

"Don't worry I think deep down she does and I'll take care of the rest of the gang and your nerves", she smirked and got up from the bed. Hold the phone, what did she mean by that?

"Shar don't do anything stupid", I said sternly, she shook her head gently with that same 'I have a plan' smirk on her face.

"Of course not Ryan", she told me and walked out of the room after turning off the light. Great now Shar is going to threaten all of my friends. I wonder if they'll still speak to me…

**Kelsi's POV **_**(The next day- skipped because I'm lazy)**_

"Hey I happen to like that shirt", I exclaimed as Martha threw it on the floor where the pile of clean abandoned clothes were thrown on the floor. Martha was now raiding my closet. Since she already looked threw my dressers. After a quick morning jog around my neighborhood, a shower, and some late afternoon breakfast Martha came over to see what I picked out to wear tonight. Apparently, my skinny jeans, a cute 'Happy Bunny' shirt, and a pair of converse weren't dressy enough. So Martha took it and threw it in the corner, saying it wasn't worthy enough to wear tonight. Just down right hurting it's feelings.

"Kelsi that shirt belongs in the trash, it has holes in it", Martha shook her head throwing another item on the ground. So it was a little old, it's not like wearing it is going to kill you or something.

"It was fashionable, and I was going to wear a shirt under it", I muttered. Martha turned to me and sighed.

"Kelsi, I want you to have a good first impression that's all, I'm helping you right now. And by the looks of it you need lots of help", she said looking at the pile of clothes. I cannot believe she just dissed my clothes.

"Martha I've known Ryan my whole life, there is no need to impress him, maybe I should just call this off", I said calmer and less snappy than I would have.

"No", Martha shouted, I gave her a weird look, "I mean who knows this could be good for you and plus this would the first time Jason and I go out I need moral support", I shook my head.

"What you need is another girl", I reasoned.

"No, you said it yourself you and Ryan have known each other for a long time so that way it wont be so awkward, you're the perfect girl, but just with bad wardrobe- but I'll find something", Martha said turning back to my closet. Damn I set myself up for that one. I looked at her she had a cute silk made purple shirt on with four small black heart shaped buttons on the top if it, a wide black belt around her belly, for pants she wore black dark wash Bermudas that came just above her knees, and simple silver ballet flats. To finish the outfit off she had purple, silver, and black jewelry, and a small black purse that was downstairs in the living room on the couch. I have a strange feeling that maybe I should take her advice. "God Kelsi don't you have anything in here other than jeans", I rolled my eyes, the weird feelings gone.

_**(A few hours later)**_

"Oh my God, Martha I look like a hooker", I blurted out. I was looking at myself in the mirror after putting on the outfit Martha picked out for me. I had on plain black leggings, a long abstract black, white, and sharp green dress that came just below my knees, and black flats. Okay so maybe it wasn't _that_ hooker-ish but I never wore something like this before, family usually buys it for me being as though I'm the only girl in the family. Sure it was cute but on me?

"Stop complaining you look great", I groaned and stomped out of the bathroom and charged for my closet reaching up for the high shelves. I felt around for just one item I _had_ to have, a plain sharp green hat that matched my eyes and my dress.

"No absolutely not, you'll ruin your hair", Martha protested shaking her head. Well looks like someone came out of the bathroom. Martha curled my hair in ringlets thirty minutes ago.

"Please, pretty please. You seriously can't expect me to walk out of here without my hat on do you?" Martha narrowed her eyes at me and then sighed.

"Fine wear the hat at least it matches now hurry up we are meeting them at Jason's house remember?" I nodded putting the hat carefully over my head, grabbed my purse that was on the bed and then followed Martha out the door.

**Ryan's POV**

"I still don't understand why you have to go", I told Sharpay who was applying another coat of lip gloss on her thin already glossed lips. I was driving the silver jeep my dad got me before he and my mom went to the Bahamas last week.

"I told you I'm here for moral support".

"No you're here to make me more nervous than I already was", I told her as I pulled onto Jason's street.

"How am I making you more nervous?" Sharpay questioned.

"Well since I was nervous already you being here makes me more nervous because its reminding me if I do something stupid in front of Kelsi I'll be doing something in front of you which means that I would screw over my social and family life. So thanks Sharpay really, I adore us bonding while I'm going on a date outing thing".

"Cheer up Ry you'll get frown lines and plus you owe me now get out of the car, give me the keys, and get your girl", she smirked. How I hate her smirk, oh so much, but that's okay soon enough she will regret coming with me. When I realized we were in front of Jason's house my nervousness struck again. We slowly made our way out of the car and on Jason's porch, well I was slowly making my way their. Sharpay was in front of Jason's house before I even stepped out of the car. Once I got to the door Sharpay stepped back waiting for me to ring the door bell or knock on the door.

"So Sherlock you see that button over there, its called a doorbell when you press it, it rings, and when it rings somebody opens the door", Sharpay said smartly.

"Ha- ha I know that I'm just debating on weather or not I should ring the doorbell or knock. I mean for a first date knocking on the door seems too cliché but ringing the doorbell sounds too friend-ish and rushing", I informed her. Sharpay rolled her eyes and knocked on the door three times, maybe just a bit too loudly. "Sharpay", I said curtly.

"What. I was helping you out since you were stalling", I rolled my eyes.

"No I wasn't ", I retaliated.

"Ughh yes you were, it was like watching a horror movie", she rolled her eyes. "Don't they ever answer the door", Sharpay exclaimed out loud knocking on the door much harder than before and repeatedly ringing the doorbell. She has always been the impatient twin. "Fix your hat it's crooked", I put my hand on my black hat, that I bought yesterday at the hat store with Kelsi, and adjusted it. I had on dark blue almost black jeans and a white button down shirt with a pair of white tennis. My sister had on a pink halter top with pink glittery flats.

**Haha I left you with a not o nice cliffhanger huh? Well sorry about that I need to see if my readers are still reading. The faster you review the faster I will put up a new chapter okay? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please Review! Add it to your story alerts!!!!!**

**Reviews:**

**Rkfollower: Haha yeah I wanted Martha to be the gossip one, just for the fun of it! Lets just say Kelsi is going to have a pretty confusing time during the rest of the summer! You're ever so welcome for the update.**

**Krfan: Thanks for reading, you absolutley can't get enough of Jartha!**

**Digigirl02: I'm super glad that you like, keep reading!**

**Fallinrain: Thank you and their friendly outing is going to be LOADS of fun! Don't worry everyone's overly tired!**

**Draco's Guardian Angel: I'm glad that I have a new reader, I love your story- and adore your username****. Keep reading, you just going to HAVE to find out!!!**


	8. Sliced Lemons and a Surprising Guest

**REMINDER: THANK YOU FOR THE STORY ALERTS JUST REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical- How many times do we have to go over this. LOL.**

_"So Sherlock you see that button over there, its called a doorbell when you press it, it rings, and when it rings somebody opens the door", Sharpay said smartly._

_"Ha- ha I know that I'm just debating on weather or not I should ring the doorbell or knock. I mean for a first date knocking on the door seems too cliché but ringing the doorbell sounds too friend-ish and rushing", I informed her. Sharpay rolled her eyes and knocked on the door three times, maybe just a bit too loudly. "Sharpay", I said curtly._

_"What. I was helping you out since you were stalling", I rolled my eyes._

_"No I wasn't ", I retaliated._

_"Ughh yes you were, it was like watching a horror movie", she rolled her eyes. "Don't they ever answer the door", Sharpay exclaimed out loud knocking on the door much harder than before and repeatedly ringing the doorbell. She has always been the impatient twin. "Fix your hat it's crooked", I put my hand on my black hat, that I bought yesterday at the hat store with Kelsi, and adjusted it. I had on dark blue almost black jeans and a white button down shirt with a pair of white tennis. My sister had on a pink halter top with pink glittery flats._

**Ryan's POV**

"Jesus, do you have to go to the bathroom or something? I mean were not…Sharpay…What are you doing here?" Martha asked as she opened at Jason's doorway.

"I'm here for moral support and don't worry I'll be driving by myself in the back of you", Sharpay exclaimed proudly. Martha chuckled with an amused look on her face.

"God Ry did you bring your whole family too?" she joked. "Come in, come in make yourselves at home", she said as she pulled the door towards herself and shifted to let both Sharpay and I in. "Jason their here", Martha shouted.

"They", Jason questioned as he came in from the kitchen and making his way into the living, where we were. I knew his house pretty well, since I've been over there multiple times. "Oh hi Sharpay", Jason said in a Jason like way. Sharpay smiled as she looked around taking it all in. She on the other hand has never been in Jason's house.

"So where's Kelsi?" Sharpay asked slowly after taking a few steps all the way inside the house. That is a good question. I heard Martha snort with laughter.

"Umm she is in the upstairs bathroom, Ryan since you're here why don't you get her?" she asked innocently, almost like she was setting me up.

"Okay I'll be down in a second", I said almost hesitantly. I walked upstairs, almost jogged up anxious. Scanning the various family and friend photos on the wall I came towards the bathroom that looked to be locked Knocking quietly on the door no one answered maybe she didn't hear me. This time I knocked louder more clear and as a result I heard shuffling inside. I also heard a rush opening of the door and a sigh.

"Martha I can't do this whole…Ryan", she gasped, I smiled. Her eyes widened, she looked cute being scared.

"Hey Kels did I scare you?"

"Well obviously", she giggled, "I thought you were Martha", she explained.

"So I've heard".

"When did you get here?"

"We arrived a couple minutes ago".

"We", she questioned.

"Sharpay and I", she gave a questioning look, "She's hear for moral support, so she says- but you know Sharpay, which means something interesting might happen later", she smiled. I looked at her, taking in her outfit, "You look gorgeous Kelsi", I told her sincerely. She blushed and looked down to her feet, embarrassed by my sudden choice of words. Well she's not the only one.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. Is that the hat you bought at the mall?" She looked at the top of my head. I nodded.

"It was the only one that was normal in my bag".

"Awww and I really wanted you to wear the blue-violet feathered one", she said in a fake disappointed tone, we both laughed. "So Sharpay knows about the whole being gay thing", I nodded.

"Word got around by a little dancing bird called Martha; she forgave me though, for lying to her".

"That's good, I'm happy for you", she said sweetly. I smiled a thank you.

"I hope you don't mind but Sharpay decided to invite herself", I said with a roll of my eyes. Kelsi giggled and shook her head.

"Payback", she guessed. I nodded, "Don't worry it'll be fine".

"I know, I've got something planed", I smirked. "Well shall we?" I asked in a cheesy way after bowing and held out my arm. She curtsied and hooked her arm with mine.

"Yes we shall".

_**(At the Restaurant) **_**Ryan's POV**

"Please follow me to your table", the petite hostess smiled at the five of us, Jason and Martha in the front, Sharpay in the back, and Kelsi and I in the middle of our disfigured line. The hostess took us to a group table that had six seats; the table was located in the back of the restaurant in the corner. Jason and I were sitting across from one another and so were Kelsi and Martha. Sharpay sat next to Jason on one side and Martha sat on the other as Kelsi sat next to me. Once we were seated we took a look at the menus reading them slowly.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late", a distant rushed voice said behind me. I turned as did Kelsi and smirked, pay back time. It was Zeke; he wore a simple white button down shirt, white tennis, and black jeans. He smiled at me and I returned the smile and then he looked back at Sharpay. Her eyes looked to be coming out of the socket any minute now.

"What are you doing her Zeke?" Sharpay asked in an annoyed but cautious tone.

"Ughh I hope you don't mind but I invited Zeke, if that's okay", Sharpay gave me a death glare after I spoke. Martha and Kelsi giggled under their breath.

"Of course we don't mind, take a seat", Jason said nodded his head unsure of what the dilemma was. Poor Jason, he's in the clouds. Zeke sat down next to me and across from Sharpay, he nodded at me knowingly, I nodded back at him and he picked up the extra menu the hostess left us. After seeing us nod Sharpay glared at me, even with more than before, I smiled at her and went back to reading my menu after I heard her sigh.

"Hello my name is Jeff and I will be your waiter this evening, can I take your drink order please", a voice said beside Zeke looking at each of us for an answer. Sharpay cleared her throat and sat down her menu in front of her.

"I'll have a sweetened ice tea, make it shaken not stirred, some sugar packets just in case it's not sweet enough, and two thinly sliced lemons on the side, I like to put the lemon in my drink myself", Sharpay said. We all looked at her questionably including the waiter, "What I'm a picky person", she asked innocently. Martha ended up getting the same thing Sharpay did, Kelsi and I got a regular sprite, Jason got a Pepsi, and Zeke ordered water. We all ordered different Italian dishes and the waiter was on his way. It was pretty awkward when the waiter left; maybe it was the restaurant that made me shy.

"Here's your drinks", the waiter, Jeff, came back with a tray that had six glasses on it and sat each of them down in a round pattern on the table. Shortly after he came back with an accomplice that help him give out the food that we ordered. We chatted a bit when we ate but than there was a squeal coming from my left.

"Kels are you okay?" Martha asked, everyone's attention went to Kelsi's as we all looked at her. She had a cute embarrassed look on her face, it seemed like she spilled half of her drink on her lap. Since I had a tall frame, when I checked to see if she was okay it seemed like I was hovering over her, my head was just above her head.

"Let me help you", I offered reaching for a napkin on the table, not moving my head.

"No, no its ok-" She started as she raised her head to look at me but then the top of her head met my jaw, it didn't hurt that bad but it stung.

"Ouch", I responded when I touched my jaw. Kelsi's eyes widened and she gasped.

"I'm sorry Ryan I didn't see you, well obviously, if I did my head wouldn't of collided with your chin. Oh god I'm so sorry, I'm rambling and you're in hurting, are you okay?" I chuckled at her worrying, there was nothing to worry about my chin was fine now.

"It's okay Kelsi really, I'm fine", I shook my head.

"Yeah don't worry Kels, Ryan survives anything", Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry", she put her head down examining the damages on her clothes.

"Really Kels I'm okay".

"Ummm I'm going to go fix my clothes, I'll be back", Kelsi said politely, scooting her chair away from the table. As she started to walk away I looked back at Martha, Jason, Sharpay, and Zeke they all had a knowing look on their face. I realized I was smiling as Kelsi was walking away.

"What?" I asked defensively, everyone mumbled a nothing and went back to harmless conversation and eating their dinner.

**I told you I wasn't giving up on this! Tell me what you think I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I think I'm going to enjoy writing the next one too. Tell me what you want to happen during their date. Tell me what you want to happen between these three couples. Put this information in your review, I want to see want my readers think of me putting an end to their date or not letting it end at all. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it please. Add it to your Story Alerts!!!**

**Reviews: **

**_Anothersmallperson:_ I'm glad you like Martha and Jason- what do you think about me making a POV for Martha or Jason? The question is up to you...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**_Krfan:_ Glad for you to have me back :)**

**_Fallinrain:_ Glad to be back, Martha and Sharpay are enjoyable ^_^ Thank you for the story alert too!!!**

**_61wisampa:_ Thank you for reading my story! Yes, I wanted Sharpay to shine in that chapter! I also wanted her and Ryan to be close too!!! Oh and thank you for the story alert and favorite story alert!**

**Oh and a shout out to Icklehanz, Sribbling wordsmith, Cheesycow, Draco's Guardian Angel, and Rwf05 for your story alerts! Remember to review!!!**


	9. A Little Girl and Guy Talk

**Reminder: Come on people you know you want to review, please read the Author at the bottom- it's important. Please and Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical :[ But it would be cool if I did though :]**_"I'm sorry Ryan I didn't see you, well obviously, if I did my head wouldn't of collided with your chin. Oh god I'm so sorry, I'm rambling and you're in hurting, are you okay?" I chuckled at her worrying, there was nothing to worry about my chin was fine now._

_"It's okay Kelsi really, I'm fine", I shook my head._

_"Yeah don't worry Kels, Ryan survives anything", Sharpay said rolling her eyes._

_"I'm so sorry", she put her head down examining the damages on her clothes._

_"Really Kels I'm okay"._

_"Ummm I'm going to go fix my clothes, I'll be back", Kelsi said politely, scooting her chair away from the table. As she started to walk away I looked back at Martha, Jason, Sharpay, and Zeke they all had a knowing look on their face. I realized I was smiling as Kelsi was walking away._

_"What?" I asked defensively, everyone mumbled a nothing and went back to harmless conversation and eating their dinner._

**Kelsi's POV**

"God Kelsi pull yourself together, its just Ryan", I told myself looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror of the restaurant I was currently in. The women's restaurant looked better than the restaurant itself, it was a soft light pink as most women restrooms were, it also had a huge black leather couch with light pink pillows on it. I took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. I didn't know why I was so nervous, it's not like Ryan and I were by ourselves we were with friends, close friends. Why am I so nervous? "Its just Ryan, its just Ryan", I kept telling myself. I finally looked down at my outfit, no real damage to it; the liquid was beginning to dry rather quickly.

"Kelsi are you okay in here?" A voice said coming in the bathroom. I turned slightly to see Martha; she had a calm but humorous look on her face.

"Is the date outing thing over?" I asked a little too over excited, Martha chuckled and walked over closer to me.

"No not yet", she sing songed, rubbing it in.

"If you're not here to tell me its over, then what are you doing in here", I sighed.

"I came to see if you're okay, you've been in her for a long time", I groaned.

"Martha I can't go back in there, I'll embarrass myself more than ever", I exclaimed. Martha laughed once again and gave me knowing look.

"I think Sharpay is doing the all the embarrassing for the both of us, thank God".

"Sharpay, embarrassing herself, no way", I tried to imagine the graceful Sharpay making a mockery of herself. I couldn't see it.

"Yep and she's doing a great job of it too, you should come and see her its hilarious, come on", Martha tugged on my arm, indicating for us to go, I protested her movement and stayed where I was. I could here her groan under her breathe.

"Seeing Sharpay in a not so grateful way may sound fun but I'm still not going out there".

"Oh come on Kelsi, you can't stay in here forever", Martha gave out her famous puppy dog pout. Oh please, it's not going to be that easy to change my mind.

"Are you guys' dead or what?" A voice said coming into the bathroom.

"Sharpay what are you doing here?" Martha asked before I could.

"As much as it pains me to say this but I'm a nervous wreck. I can't even talk straight and I keep making these dumb gestures; I almost poked him in the eye", Sharpay exclaimed over dramatizing everything. I giggled, this was the first time I saw Sharpay so jittery.

"Oh that's a tough one but I don't know maybe you may have adapted some feeling for Zeke?" Martha guessed. I giggled when I saw Sharpay's eyes go wide.

"Oh no I've officially hit rock bottom", Sharpay said putting a hand up to her chest as if she was breaking. "A baker Sharpay, is that really the best you could do, a baker", Sharpay questioned to herself walking towards the mirrors in a daze. Both Martha and I shook our heads in amusement.

"Anyway Kelsi there's nothing to worry about, remember its just Ryan", I shook my head violently.

"Oh no, you can't make me go back out there, I refuse. What if I spill my whole dinner on him, everything will be ruined", I exclaimed taking cautious steps away from Martha, knowing her she would probably pick me up on her shoulder or drag me out of the bathroom. Thank goodness no one else but us were in the bathroom. Other people would think we were going insane.

"Okay both of you chill out, shouldn't I be the one freaking out? I mean come on it's just a friendly outing", Martha reasoned. Sharpay and I snorted in disbelief.

"Friendly outing my ass, it's a date and you know it", Sharpay said.

"Friendly outing, date, it's basically the same thing", Martha said waving her hand around. Once again Sharpay and I snorted.

"Yeah sure it is", I answered sarcastically rolling my eyes while Sharpay was digging through her purse.

"I say we ditch the stiffs and head home, I still got Ryan's key", she said daggling Ryan's keys over her head. "Who's in?"

"I'm game", I said. The far, away I'm from Ryan the more calm I could be.

"So you both are going to run out like chickens?" Sharpay and I nodded our heads freely. "Ditch your best friend", Martha looked over at me, "and your brother", she then looked at Sharpay. "What about poor innocent Zeke? Just think of how crushed they will be".

"She's right we can't just ditch them", guilt washed over me as I imagined what their faces might look like if they found out that we ditched them. I looked over to Sharpay giving a knowing look; she groaned and put the keys back in her purse.

"Why must you two have souls?" Sharpay questioned walking out of the bathroom. Martha followed her and then I followed Martha. We all walked back to the table in silence. The more we got close the more the butterflies in my stomach grew.

**Ryan's POV**

"Do you think they got lost?" Jason asked Zeke and I.

"They couldn't have", I shook my head they couldn't, could they.

"They probably ditched us, I shouldn't have came here", Zeke sounded horrible. They couldn't ditch us right; although by the way Sharpay was acting they would have already.

"They didn't ditch us; maybe something's wrong with Kelsi, what if she's sick?" I started to panic, I should've helped her.

"She looked fined to me", Jason shrugged his shoulders. This was getting ridiculous, what all of a sudden a man couldn't function without a woman. Ever since Sharpay left to 'help' Kelsi and Martha I should've suspected something. First, and formal Sharpay doesn't 'help' with anything, all of a sudden she wants to 'help', what's up with that.

"Listen to us, we sound like old men, they'll be fine right", I half questioned still not sure if they ditched us or not. Ughh, this is going to be my first, last, and longest friendly- outing ever. I looked at the two of them, they looked very doubtful. I can't blame them I don't think what I said even helped me.

**Author's Note: Hey all I think I'm going to take a break from writing this, school is just now starting and I don't think I can manage this and school work. But during school I will write the rest of this it may not be that many chapters so that's just a big news flash there. Don't be discouraged because I'm not giving up on this. It may be a while until I update, maybe not. If you haven't yet please add this to your story alerts so you'll know when the next chapter is coming in, if you don't do the whole story alert thing I understand; it does get a little hectic sometimes. If you you want send me a message or a review saying you would like to be reminded of when the next chapter comes in, I would be happy to send you a message! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it please. Add it to your Story Alerts!!!**

**Reviews:**

**Krfan: Ryelsi will be coming around in full speed when I get back so stay tuned!**

**61wisampa: Haha Ryan is love struck, thank you for your review and I will update soon enough.**

**DarkSmile: The question wasn't just for Anothersmallperson, thank you for your opinion. I still haven't decided it yet maybe I'll do one at the very end of the fic.**

**Fallinrain: Ryan and Kelsi are cute, hmm Zeke and Sharpay, they will be some Zekepay at some point.**


End file.
